narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sasuke Uchiha
Gallery Do we really need a picture gallery of Sasuke's Lightning Jutsus? It seems out of place and doesn't fit with the overall feel and style of the wiki.Memsochet 17:09, 4 February 2009 (UTC) The Naruto Page has galleries of Rasengan Versions. Besides. I feel we do not use pictures as much as we should. So I'm soon gonna add a gallery of Sasuke's Fire Jutsu's as well and I am going to add more pics to the other pages as well. Besides Its dull just reading text. A little graphics goes a long way. - Zero - Talk 04:45, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Or at least it had. What is it with you guys and so little pics? - Zero - Talk 04:48, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Seriously. All you do this way is limit the potential of this wiki. At this rate it will never realize it's full potential. - Zero - Talk 04:49, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :Filling up Sauske Uchiha's article with a pile of images of jusu he uses does seam out of place. It's an article about him, not his jutsu, if someone wants to see what a jutsu looks like they'll go to the jutsu's article, that's why we put images there. Galleries with little relevance like that just turn the wiki into a fansite. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Feb 6, 2009 @ 04:51 (UTC) Ummm. Wait let me see if I got this straight. You have a seperate article for Sasuke's Jutsu's? All of them? - Zero - Talk 04:54, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Besides. It only seems out of place because the other articles do not do the same. But what if they did? Besides, If we have text about his abilities then why not pics. I could work on all the chracter articles. Include galleries depicting the jutsus. But like you said. Rome wasn't built in a day. It will take time however if we do not start we will never be able to achieve the full potential this wiki has to offer. Come on. Side with me this once. You won't regret it. - Zero - Talk 05:02, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :No, it's out of place because this is an article about Sasuke, not about his jutsu. A gallery does nothing but detract from the purpose of the article, that's content on the subject, not turning into a fansite. As for the jutsu, if we're missing an article, create it. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Feb 6, 2009 @ 05:30 (UTC) But it has a section on his Abilities does it not? Anyway. Does this mean I can create an article entitiled: Sasuke's Jutsus. Now that is something that seems wrong. Why have a seperate article for something that can be displayed in the abilities section of this page. Besides. I'll make sure that the pics show the character using the Jutsus as well as the jutsus themselves. That ought to be okay. Right? I mean technically it will be about the Character using the Jutsu and not just the Jutsu themselves. - Zero - Talk 05:56, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :Creating a whole separate article has no point either. We already have jutsu pages for images of the jutsu, a gallery is unnecessary. Images are here to enhance content, galleries have absolutely no purpose. :One or two images on notable jutsu that are mentioned heavily inside the Abilities section do fit in the section. But that's just a few targeted images, not an indiscriminate gallery. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Feb 6, 2009 @ 06:16 (UTC) How exactly is a gallery unimportant or besides-the-topic when it is under Lightning Techniques used by the Character and shows the Character using those same Lightning Techniques? Believe me I would put only one picture. But the fact is that Sasuke has developed many Variants of Chidori that he now uses as well as his own original technique, Kirin. - Zero - Talk 07:24, 7 February 2009 (UTC)